Going Through Changes
by justlyz
Summary: Whats going to happen now that Rachel and Finn are broken up?
1. Chapter 1

Note: So I was super sad about this week's episode because I love me some Finchel. So, I decided to write this. Hopefully everything works out in the show, and hopefully you guys like. I'll post the next chapter soon =)

Finn found himself standing at Rachel's door. He shouldn't have come here, he knew that, but she hadn't been at school since the day he broke up with her and he had to know that she was alright. He hated her for what she did, but he cared still even though he shouldn't. He rang the door bell and stood there wondering what he was going to say when she answered the door, no one came though. He looked around in the driveway and neither of her Dads' cars was there.

_Maybe nobody's home_, he thought. He grabbed the doorknob to see if it was locked but to his surprise the door opened. He looked behind him at the walkway, wondering if he should just turn around and go home. He sighed as he walked through the door.

_Just a quick chat, just to see if she is okay, nothing more…nothing more_, he told himself over and over. He heard the sound of piano coming from their family room, no doubt Rachel playing. He crossed the foyer and stepped into the room where Rachel's back was turned toward him, she was playing some classical song that had no lyrics, which was surprising to him. It sounded sad, as soon as he really started listening to it his heart sunk a little. He shouldn't have come here, Rachel had done this to herself and maybe she should just be left alone to think about that. He turned around to head back to the door, but his elbow caught on the frame sending a pain through his arm and releasing a loud thud into the room.

"Finn?" Rachel's voice called out to him, instantly forcing him to turn around.

"Um, hey," he responded awkwardly, fidgeting in the doorway. Rachel looked happy for half a second, then her face fell.

"What are you doing here Finn?" she asked. She stared at the ground in front of her, unable to make eye contact with the boy she had hurt so much.

"You haven't been at school. I was just making sure, I mean, I wanted to know if-" he cut himself off not wanting to say anything that would make her think he'd forgiven her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice trying to sound hard and cold.

"I'm fine. My Dad's and I have been in Columbus for the past few days," she replied softly, her voice faltering which made Finn look at her, really look at her for the first time. She looked awful, she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, no makeup, her usually perfectly straight sleek hair was wavy and tangled and Finn knew that she definitely was not alright.

"Weird time for a family get away, don't you think?" he asked further, knowing on the inside that he probably should have just left after she said she was okay.

"Oh, we weren't on vacation," she began, "We were actually looking at houses that were for sale," she looked up at him, waiting for him to smile and say 'Good Riddance.' Finn's eyes widened as his brains slowly processed what she had just said. He couldn't find the words to say.

"We're probably going to be moving there," Rachel added. Finn wanted to say a lot of things, he wanted to beg her not to go, to tell her that maybe if she'd just give him some time he could forgive her.

"But, Glee…" was all he could come up with. Rachel scoffed and stood up from her piano bench, brushing dust that wasn't there off her pants.

"Honestly Finn, Glee would be a lot better off without me," she said. Finn blinked a few times; did Rachel Berry just say the Glee Club didn't _need_ her? Finn couldn't count the number of times that she had specifically and very vocally proclaimed how crucial she was to the club.

"Everyone hates me Finn," she told him, turning her back to him again because she felt that lump in her throat, the one that seemed to be stuck there for the past week. "Everybody in the club would be a lot happier if I wasn't in it anymore. You and I both know that," she said.

"That's…That's not…true," Finn tried to sound sure of himself, but the truth was that everyone did hate her. He suddenly felt really guilty.

"People have been cruel to me since pre-school," she scoffed a little, "Up until recently, I've always been able to lie to myself, tell myself that everyone is just jealous of me. Now, I just don't have it in me anymore, there is just no denying that I have no real friends. I had you but I went and screwed that up as well, and now all that I have left is just a lot of cruel jokes and everyone telling me I suck all the time," she trailed off, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But Rachel, you never cared about that before," Finn said, walking towards her then changing his mind and taking a few steps back. Rachel turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"I always cared, I just chose not to let it get the best of me because I always knew that I was better than everyone else, but I'm not Finn, I'm not better than anyone because I'm a loser. I really don't care how good my singing voice is, no one wants to hear it because everyone hates me, and everyone I ever meet will hate me because I'm despicable," her voice was yelling now, and she turned around quickly so he wouldn't see her lose it. Finn wasn't sure what to say, his heart was breaking for her, he could see how bad she was hurting inside, but on the other hand, she was right in some ways.

"Rachel you can't just leave, if you do then we won't be able to go to regionals and then nobody wins in the situation," Finn tried to sound comforting but knew that it had come out all wrong. Rachel turned to face him.

"I'm not going to bail before regionals, I understand that we'll need the members, I'm not stupid Finn. I think we'll probably move over Christmas break. So there problem solved, everyone wins because I'll stay in so we can compete and then I'll be gone forever, see? Everyone's dream come true," she smirked and sat down at the piano again.

"Rachel-" Finn was cut off by Rachel's hand signaling him to shush.

"Finn I'm so deeply sorry that I hurt you. If I thought there was anything I could say or do to make you see that I love you unconditionally, well, I would be doing it but you hate me now too and I totally understand, I deserve it. So that's it, I know there's nothing I can do to get you back, and aside from that there really isn't anything left for me here, I'm done." Finn shook his head, and Rachel smiled.

"I guess you better go Finn, I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I truly am sorry," Rachel walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she walked past to go up to her bedroom. Leaving Finn standing there speechless, eventually he caught up with himself and turned to walk out of Rachel's house, he looked up the stairs in the direction of her bedroom wondering if he should go up, but he had no idea what he would say to her.

_Nothing is ever going to be the same_, he thought as he walked away from Rachel's.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I had a few minutes to upload this chapter in between classes today, I feel like it's a little sloppy because I decided to end it here, I realized that I don't have any more ideas for it lol. Thanks for reading though!

Rachel sat in the choir room alone. Her Dad's had decided that moving to Columbus wasn't a good idea, telling her that running away from her problems weren't going to make them go away. Rachel understood this, but she still didn't see how she could be able to live with the pain of losing Finn every day, but worse everyone in the entire school hated her and she knew it. Throughout all of this, the most frustrating thing was that Rachel was losing herself. She had never cared what any of these untalented barbarians thought, she always knew that they hated her because they were jealous of her but now she wasn't so sure. What did she have to be jealous of? She had lost Finn because she was being stupid and selfish, she didn't have any real friends and although no one could deny her ability to sing, what good was it if nobody wanted to stop and listen because Rachel's attitude was so poor? She knew what she had to do and it was just in time because her classmates started piling in.

"Are you really moving?" Quinn asked first, she knew that Finn would tell and she wasn't even angry.

"I certainly hope so," Santana chimed in behind Quinn. Finn was the last to enter the room, he wanted to take his rightful place next to Rachel but he couldn't find it in himself to do it so he took a chair on the opposite side, away from everyone.

"I have something to say," Rachel began with a soft voice. She could feel all the popular girls rolling their eyes and she knew they were all thinking of what mean things they could say while she stood before them.

"I hate to disappoint some of you but I'm not moving to Columbus, my Dad's decided it wasn't…Well we aren't leaving is what I'm trying to say," she stated.

"Damn, too bad," Santana said. Finn sat a little straighter in his seat, eager to hear what was coming next.

"I know that none of you like me very much," Rachel told them and heard Santana chuckle in the back row.

"Uh, try not at all dwarf," she laughed then gave Brittney a high five. Rachel breathed a sigh and continued.

"I don't want to make you guys miserable, and since my presence makes you miserable and my voice and my superior talent," she went on and Finn couldn't help but smile that she somehow worked her arrogance into her statement. "I'm quitting Glee, I was going to wait till after the semester but I don't think this can wait," she finished. Everyone looked stunned. Mr. Shue was the first to comment.

"Rachel, you love singing. Glee is your life, this can't be what you want," he insisted. Rachel smiled at his attempt.

"Mr. Shue I end up doing more harm than good here. Let's face it, even you dislike me sometimes," Rachel looked down at her shoes, "I just think that all of you will be happier if I'm not here. As far as singing I can just go back to posting videos on MySpace of me singing," Rachel returned to her seat, everyone still silent.

"So you're just going to bail on us, now we don't have enough people to compete at regionals," Quinn was on the edge of her seat. Rachel had thought of that and although she really didn't care what happened to the rest of them after she was gone she would put forth some effort to help.

"I thought of that, I promise I will do everything in my power to recruit members for you guys, it'll be like starting fresh," Rachel explained. Quinn just shook her head in astonishment. Santana who hadn't said anything was staring at the floor, feeling guilty about all the damage she had caused.

Rachel grabbed her books and stood up. "Well, I guess I should go, have fun with all the solos Mercedes, you really deserve them," Rachel said as she walked out the door. Finn could feel the anger rising in his stomach, he watched Rachel walk out the door and couldn't stop himself from going after her.

"Rachel!" he shouted after her, she turned around to see him with an angry expression on his face.

"What-" Rachel tried to speak but Finn was overpowering her.

"Just shut up Rachel, just listen to me. You are so selfish and stupid," Finn growled. Rachel opened her mouth but Finn covered it with his hand. "This isn't doing anyone any good and you know it. You know that we need your voice to win, and you know that we will lose without you, and you know that if you quit now that you're going to make me miserable because you know that I still love you!" he yelled in her face without taking so much as one breath.

"But Finn, I thought that everyone would be happier without me in Glee, including you," she said. Finn sighed and shook his head.

"Rachel you don't give a flying fuck about any of those people in there, so don't pretend for one second that you do. You're quitting because you don't want to man up and deal with your problems, so people hate you…well change!" he pleaded. Rachel took a step back. Finn was right, she didn't want to admit it but he was right, she was running.

"Your right Finn, but that still doesn't solve all of my problems, I still messed it up with you really badly."

"Yeah you did," Finn said and straightened up. Rachel looked up at him, she was about to apologize for hurting him again but she was stopped by his lips crushing against hers.

"This doesn't fix everything, but I love you. I don't want you to lie to me ever again though. We're going to fight, and we're going to get pissed at each other but you can't just go make out with Puckerman every time you're pissed off at me, do you understand?" Finn took her shoulders and shook her gently to make sure she understood. Rachel nodded her head and threw her arms around him.

"Finn I love you so much, and I'm so sorry," Rachel could feel warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Finn was still hurt over what she had done to him, but he understood Rachel and she was an overdramatic, selfish control freak who had jealousy issues but he loved her.

"Let's go back to the choir room, I know you have some good ideas," Finn said taking her hand and his and leading her back to where they both knew she belonged.


End file.
